Misunderstanding
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: Hiei is in a bar and Kurama is with his cousin, but both are upset. What happened to these two lovers that caused them so much pain? Will they make up or split up for good.
1. Part One

**Misunderstanding  
_Part One_**

A vertically challenged boy was traveling along a dimly lit street. The ground was damp from the rain that had yet to let up since an earlier event that occurred with the boy. He was wearing a black cloak that concealed any weapon from plain site, along with his body. You could only see his black boots, his face, and his gravity defying black hair. It was odd though, his head contrasted greatly from his attire. In the center of his hair was a white starburst of spiky, unruly, hair. His pale face drew attention to his crimson red eyes that stood apart from everything else. His features were calm and collected, but if you looked hard into those eyes, you would be swept into a void of pain and heartbreak.

The lone warrior subtlety turned into a dank alley and stopped in front of a door. He entered through the door quickly, so as not to be seen. The place was a bar, but no one was inside, except a woman who stood behind the counter. He walked over to a stool and sat down, ungracefully.

"The usual I assume," she asked sweetly. The boy grunted in response. A thought struck her as she handed him his drink. "You know Hiei, I've not seen you with that cute little red head for a while now. For a ningen he seemed pretty nice."

Hiei hit the counter hard with his fist. "I'm never talking to that bastard ever again! Don't bring him up again Kanei, that is if you value your life." His Jagan glowed under his bandanna in an eerie shade of purple.

"I've lived through worse and you know it," she smiled.

"Hn."

"What happened to you two? You looked happy, it was almost as if you were… lovers."

"We were lovers," he chocked, fighting back unshed tears.

"Then what happened?" No response came from the stoic youkai. "Talk to me Hiei." Kanei was truly worried about him and he knew it. Hiei was like the brother she used to have. "You know I won't tell a soul."

"That bastard," he muttered. "He left me. He left me! He left me for a god damned ningen girl!"

Kanei gasped at his outburst, it was clear that he was truly upset. Most youkai would just kill their lover if they betrayed them, but apparently Hiei couldn't do that. He loved Kurama that much. You could see the betrayal he felt written in his blood red orbs. After realizing what he just said, Hiei averted Kanei's gaze.

"Ar-are you sure?" she questioned heartbroken. _How dare that ningen red head! I'll kill him if he comes near my bar again!_

"She was fucking giving him head when I looked through his window."

"I'll kill that baka ningen!" Kanei fisted her hands as her youki grew in anger.

"Don't bother, you'll only die trying." Hiei took a big gulp of his beverage.

"What do you mean, don't bother!" Her youki returned to normal as her anger slowly subsided. "Don't you want revenge?"

"Save your energy. He's youko Kurama, at least the reincarnate."

"B-bu-but I thought he was killed by a bounty hunter? How could he survive?" You could hear the shaking in her voice at the mere thought of the powerful youko.

"No, he was wounded badly and fled to ningenkai to heal his wounds. He may not have as much youki in his ningen form, but he's still just as deadly."

"And here I thought he was just a cute little ningen. Humph, guess you can't judge a book by it's cover."

"It doesn't matter anymore, he still threw me away like everyone else."

"I'm sure he didn't just throw you away. Were there any signs that he was going to leave you?" Kanei needed to cheer Hiei up. If she didn't, she'd lose him just like she lost her brother.

Hiei was silent for a few minutes before he whispered, "No."

"Uh well maybe, er, um…" _Think, think! There has got to be something! Anything, I don't want to lose him too!_

"Face it, he used me for sex and when he got bored, he threw me away."

"You didn't even sleep with him so how could he use you like that?"

"How did you-"

"You remind me of my older brother." Hiei knew who her brother was. Kanei spoke highly of him even though he killed himself. There was a misunderstanding between him and his lover that threw him over the edge. "And just like him, I can read you like the back of my hand."

"Hn."

"Hiei, I don't want you to kill yourself over this."

"I'm not going to-"

"Are you sure! My onii-san said the same thing and then look what happened! I don't want to see that horrible tragedy take place again! You're going to find your lover, talk to him, and find out if it's really over between you two!" Though he protested, Kanei picked up the light jaganshi and proceeded to "throw him out" of her bar. When he landed on the wet pavement she shouted, "Don't come back until you do!" and then slammed the door.

It was still raining as Hiei picked himself up and began walking in search of the red headed kitsune. Suddenly he picked up the ki signature. Sensing that he was near, he began running in the direction that it was getting stronger. When he turned the corner onto the street, he ran smack into someone and they both fell.

"Hiei?" a familiar alto voice called.

Opening his eyes Hiei saw the last person he expected to run into.

"Kurama?"

(A/N: Did you like it? This is my new 3 part love story. The next one will becoming November 7th, so until then review!)


	2. Part Two

**Misunderstanding  
****Part Two**

Kurama slowly opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut again in a horrible attempt to block out the piercing light. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but a pounding on his apartment door kept him from doing so. Already knowing who it could possibly be, he got out of bed slowly and got dressed. More pounding soon followed and he quickly brushed his hair as he ran towards the door. Unlocking it, he opened the door and was greeted by his mother.

"Hello kaa-san," he answered smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Shuuichi," she said stepping inside. Following closely behind her was a short girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Well hello Kagura, I've not seen you in a while." Kagura, which was Kurama's cousin, said nothing and slowly walked over and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Shuuichi, but could you watch her? Her mother dropped her off this morning, but she hasn't said a word. Work called and they need me to come in immediately. I didn't know what to do so, I brought her here."

"Kaa-san, you know you don't have to ask. I'd love to watch over her until you get back."

"Thank you Shuuichi." After giving him the emergency numbers, Shiori left his apartment and headed to the hospital that she worked for.

"Well Kagura, what would you like to do for the time being?" Her sparkling blue eyes looked at him with pain and sadness. Kurama walked over and sat next to her. "All right, what's wrong? Maybe I can help you."

Suddenly, she jumped up and ran to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed with her arms folded neatly under her head. Letting out a heavy sigh, Kurama followed her and sat on the bed near her head.

"Please Kagura, I want to help you. But I can't help you if I can't see your pretty face."

She looked up at him with tear soaked eyes. His heart clenched slightly in his chest, suddenly regretting what he said. Letting out a small whimper she moved her head to his lap and was content just sitting there crying in his lap. Kurama began to run his hands through her hair when there was a hesitant tap at the window. He looked back to see what it was, but nothing was there.

_Perhaps it was the tree. The wind is starting to pick up. Look's like we're going to be in for a long hard rain._

"My lover," said Kagura as quietly as anyone could. "They left me."

"I'm sure that he was a waste of your time," he replied attempting to comfort her.

"No, Sheila wasn't a waste of my time. She said she didn't love me anymore and left."

"I'm sorry," Kurama blushed slightly hearing that is was actually a she. "It's okay if she doesn't love you anymore. People fall in and out of love all the time. It's just human nature. Besides, I'm sure you'll find someone you love with all your heart soon."

"You mean it?" She questioned looking at him. His answer was a smile that was reserved for family and a certain fire youkai only. "Have you found your true love?"

"Actually yes, I have."

Just then Kurama felt a horrible pain in his chest. Something was wrong with Hiei. He could just feel it. Earlier he could have sworn he felt his youki nearby, when Kagura was crying in his….

_Oh no. He must've thought something else. I have to go find him, otherwise I'll lose him!_

Kurama slowly began to stand up as his thoughts got worse and worse. He realized that he was supposed to keep watch over Kagura.

"Kagura I need you to do me a favor. I need you to call my kaa-san and tell her I have to leave. Something important has come up and I can't watch you."

"All right." Kurama then ran out the door as fast as he could.

Tiredly he sat down on a bench. The rain had yet to let up and Kurama was soaked to the bone, but he didn't care. He refused to stop looking for Hiei. Suddenly, he felt his love's youki close by.

"The bar…" he whispered.

He began running towards the bar, tears threatening his vision. When he began to turn the corner he bumped into someone which caused both of them to fall. The tears threatening to fall exploded forth down his cheeks as he found what he was looking for.

"Hiei?" he chocked out. Crimson red eyes opened a little shocked to see him.

"Kurama?" he replied.

(A/N: Expect the last part next Monday. Until then review!)


	3. Part Three

**Misunderstanding  
**Part Three 

"What do you want?" Hiei asked harshly.

"I want to know why you fled from my house?" Kurama replied coldly. When Hiei didn't respond Kurama stood and tried to help him up, but the stubborn fire youkai refused any assistance. "Would you prefer that we talk somewhere more, desolate?"

With a nod they walked quietly to an empty park without saying a word. Concealing themselves in a dense growth of trees, Kurama began to speak.

"What ever you saw, I assure you, it's not what you think."

"How do you know what I saw!"

"I don't, but why don't you tell me exactly what it is you saw."

"Fine!" he snapped. "I saw some stupid ningen bitch giving you a blow job!"

"You mean Kagura?" Kurama replied shocked. Hiei turned to leave, but Kurama grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Let go fox."

"Hiei, you misunderstood. Kagura is my cousin. She was very upset about something and all I did was comfort her. I would never touch anyone in such a way except you. You're the one that I love and care about Hiei."

"I guess I did jump to conclusions," Hiei stated softly, his lips drifting towards Kurama's. "So, I'm the only one you would ever touch?"

"Of course Hiei," Kurama added inching closer. "I would never betray you."

"You mean it?"

Kurama never answered as his lips met with those of the fire youkai's. The swift yoko wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist while small hands latched onto his fiery red hair. The kiss began to turn passionate as Hiei opened his mouth in a silent invitation. The yoko didn't need to be told twice as he took the opportunity to explore unmapped territory in his lover's mouth. The kiss slowly broke leaving both youkai's panting and gasping for air.

"I need you Kurama," the fire youkai begged breathlessly.

"Are you sure?"

Hiei nodded his head and their lips crushed to together again with more force, as the tongues began the intimate battle for dominance. Wandering hands began to explore the others body in an arousing manner. The rain began to slow as their bodies joined together at the hip. Both youkai's reached their climax together and as they did, the rain stopped falling and they both said the same thing.

"Ai shiteru."

**(A/N: I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted to end this so I just did the safest thing I could. I hope you like this final part, even though it's really short. Sorry about that. Though now I can get to work on my newest YYH fanfic. I hope you like it. Not sure when it will come out, but it should be before X-mas break. Till then, _BE SAFE!_)**


End file.
